


Something Very Sad Has Happened

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Harley Keener, Big Brother Peter, Blood Loss, Child Death, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Eventual Happy Ending, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Sad Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to have happened. They were supposed to be welcoming their second child in a few months. They were supposed to be one big happy family. But all of that was stolen from them.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Porcelain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538346) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This story has been sitting in my docs forever and I finally got around to getting it up. it is inspired by a very good friend of mine! She did an amazing job with hers and mine doesn't even come close, but she inspired me enough to give it a try. As you can tell by the tags, this one is going to be sad and touch on a sensitive subject. I have never experienced any of this before and my heart goes out to anyone who has. Please read at your own risk!

Tony doesn’t find it unusual that Steve sleeps in, nor does he question his husband’s absence during breakfast. He’s seen Steve do this before, back when he was pregnant with their son. The beginning was always the hardest, Tony knew this firsthand. He remembers helping Steve when morning sickness decided to strike or when the fatigue became too much for even the serum to handle. Tony knew how this part worked. He wasn’t worried.

The kitchen is a mess after breakfast is made. He wasn’t the chief of the house; Steve was the cook. But with his husband fast asleep and their five-year-old demanding food, Tony had no choice but to attempt cooking.

Peter seems satisfied with the pancakes, and he shovels large portions into his mouth.

“Maybe I’m getting better at this,” Tony says and Peter nods his head while giving him a thumbs up. Tony chuckles and ruffles his son’s hair. “Slow down there, kiddo.”

Peter nods and chews slowly, then once his mouth is clear, he goes back to eating. With his son fed, Tony moves on to cleaning up the kitchen, not wanting Steve to wake up to it and scold him for it.

“When’s papa waking up?” Peter asks before taking another bite of food.

“Soon. He’s just extra tired because of the baby,” Tony replies.

“I hope he can still watch the movie with me.”

Tony smiles. Steve wasn’t one to pass on any sort of activity with their son. Watching movies and catching up on the films he’s missed with Peter was one of his favorites.

“He will. I’m sure he’ll be up soon okay?”

Peter seems content with that answer. He finishes up the rest of his food, then he’s pushing his plate away and running off toward the living room to pick out a movie. Tony sighs and takes the dirty plate to wash it.

He’s about halfway done with the dishes when he hears Steve come in. The soft sound of his feet against the floor is difficult to ignore, especially since it’s a sound he’s been waiting for. He turns right when Steve enters the kitchen, and sends his husband a smile.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Tony greets.

Steve doesn’t respond like he normally does, and instead he grumbles some kind of response Tony can’t decipher. Steve takes the spot Peter was occupying earlier, folding his arms over the table and resting his head on them.

Tony frowns. “Honey, you okay?”

Steve shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles.

The frown on Tony’s face only deepens. He sets the dish in his hand aside, no longer worried about the mess he created. Steve was more important.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Tony asks, coming over toward his husband and laying a hand over his shoulder. “Morning sickness?”

“No. Just don’t feel well.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony rubs his hand along Steve’s back. “I know this part sucks.”

Steve groans and moves one arm so that he can wrap it around his middle. “I woke up with cramps.”

“Cramps? Steve, maybe you should get checked out.”

“No, they’re not that bad.” Steve lifts his head and connects his eyes with Tony’s, offering him a small smile of reassurance. “I’m okay. Remember this happened with Pete, too. It’s fine.”

“If you say so. But if it gets worse I’m taking you down to medical.”

“Deal.”

Tony is content with that response. He knew how stubborn his husband could be. Getting Steve to admit that something was wrong and to get checked out by a medical professional was usually difficult.

“Ignore the mess,” Tony says when he catches Steve’s wandering eyes. He returns to his original task of cleaning up. “I’m working on it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve rises to his feet, swaying slightly. Tony is quick to catch him, and tries to help him back into the chair, only for Steve to protest. “I’m fine. I just got up too quickly.”

“Hon, maybe you should go back to bed.”

“I’m fine, Tony. I promised Pete a movie and-”

“The movie can wait. He’ll understand.”

Steve sighs. “I hate letting him down. You know once this baby gets here it’ll be harder for us to spend time together.”

“I know. But one day won’t kill him.”

“Papa!” Peter rushes into the room having heard the sound of his papa’s voice. He runs straight for Steve, small arms wrapping around his waist. “I missed you!”

Steve smiles down at his son. “I missed you, too, bud. You ready for our movie?”

“Yeah!” Peter pulls away and nods his head, the smile on his face brighter than before.

Tony makes a noise of displeasure, which earns him a warning look from his husband. Leave it to Steve to push aside his own feelings just to satisfy those of others. Tony understood that every second was precious with their son, but a few hours to allow Steve some time to rest wasn’t the end of the world.

Steve turns his attention back on his son. “Go get ready. I’ll be right there okay?”

“Okay!” Peter exclaims before running back to the living room.

“I really think you should go back to bed,” Tony says.

“I’ll be fine. Technically I’m still resting if I’m on the couch, right?” Steve retorts.

Tony frowns. “Fine. But if you’re feeling worse-”

“I’ll go get checked out,” Steve finishes and moves around the counter to kiss Tony softly on the lips. “I’m okay,” he assures once they break apart. “You know how this part is.”

Tony sighs heavily. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Now get out of here so I can clean up. You’re not doing a damn thing today.”

Steve chuckles and kisses Tony again, then he leaves the kitchen and disappears to the living room to start the movie.

Tony finishes up the rest of the kitchen, then he joins his family in the living room. Peter already has the movie started and curled up beside Steve on the couch. Tony takes the spot beside his husband, a soft sigh of content leaving his lips now that he gets a chance to be so close to him.

His hand finds its way to Steve’s belly, and he rubs the area soothingly. A smile forms over his face at the thought of their child growing just beneath his fingertips. In just a few months they would be welcoming the new baby and extending their family. It was an exciting time.

Peter hadn’t been enthusiastic when he first heard that he was going to be a big brother. He was the baby and used to getting all of the attention, but eventually he came around to the idea and couldn’t wait for his little brother or sister to arrive.

For the most part, everything appears normal. Steve doesn’t complain about any of his earlier symptoms, and he’s able to enjoy the film and their family time. Tony’s no longer concerned, figuring whatever it was Steve was feeling was nothing to worry about. Steve understood the changes his body was going through more than anyone, and if it was something to be concerned over, he would say something.

It’s not until they’re halfway into the movie does Steve emit a soft gasp. Peter is too engrossed in the cartoon to acknowledge the sound, but Tony hears it and sends his husband a worried look. Steve is still focusing on the movie, unaware of the fact that Tony is watching him closely. Steve’s face twists in discomfort and he wraps an arm around his belly.

“You okay?” Tony asks. This time Steve turns toward him and nods, but it’s clear he’s trying to hide any pain he might be feeling.

“Yeah,” Steve says. Though his words don’t ease Tony’s worried mind. He shifts in his seat and his eyes squeeze shut. “I’ll be right back.”

Tony nods and watches as Steve disappears from the room. He returns his attention back to the movie, but every now and then his eyes travel toward the stairs, waiting for his husband to come back.

“Daddy?” Peter asks and Tony directs his attention to the little boy. “Is papa coming back? He’s gonna miss the movie!”

“I’ll go get him okay?”

“Okay.” Peter nods and turns back to the movie.

Tony rises to his feet and bends down to give his son a kiss on the head, then he leaves the room in search of his missing husband. That uneasy feeling in the pit of his gut returns, and despite Tony’s best efforts to push aside the feeling, it can’t be ignored.

“Steve?” Tony calls out when he enters the bedroom and finds the room empty. The adjoined bathroom door is shut. The closed door is an obvious indication that Steve wants privacy, but there’s an urge to be near him. Tony can’t shake it.

He knocks lightly on the door with one hand and the other hovers over the knob. He grips the cool brass, the voice in his head begging him to turn it.

“Honey? Steve, you okay?”

There’s no response; it’s worrisome. Tony knocks again, assuming he hadn’t been heard the first time. Then he hears it. The sob is small, almost as if Steve was trying to conceal it. But Tony’s picked up on the sound and he turns the knob.

He’s greeted with red. Blood is all over the floor; the crimson stains the once white tiles. There’s smears of it on the seat of the toilet. Tony eyes shift from the terrifying scene to the trembling figure sitting against the wall. Steve peers up at him, his once sparkling blue eyes full of sadness; full of pain.

“T-Tony,” Steve chokes out, his eyes filling with more tears. He tries to speak again, only for another sob to escape him. Tony is at his side in seconds, dropping down to the floor beside him to hold him close. “Tony!” Steve cries, clinging onto him tightly and burying his face in Tony’s chest.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Tony soothes. “It’s okay.”

“The baby. The baby.”

Tony squeezes his eyes shut, fighting back his own tears. This wasn’t supposed to have happened. They were supposed to be welcoming their second child in a few months. They were supposed to be one big happy family. But all of that was stolen from them.

Steve is sobbing uncontrollably now, the grip he has on Tony tightening with each painful sound he makes. Tony can only hold him and whisper softly. But he wants to do more. He wants to go back and prevent this from ever happening.

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault.”

Steve repeats those words over and over again. It almost hurts more than his actually sobs.

“No, it’s not. You did nothing wrong.” Tony knows his attempt at reassurance wasn’t going to be enough, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do or what he was supposed to say.

“I should’ve done more. I did this. Tony, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Tony pulls him closer, a few of his own tears escaping and rolling down his face. He tries to prevent the rest from falling. He needs to be strong for the both of them.

“It’s not your fault. These things happen, honey. It’s not your fault.”

Steve sniffs and pulls away so that their eyes can meet. Tony has never seen him so heartbroken; so distraught.

“What do we do? P-Pete…”

At the mention of their son, whatever is left of Tony’s heart finally shatters. Their son. Their little boy. He was so excited to meet his baby brother or sister. Now they had to break the worst news to him. It wasn’t fair.

“I’ll check on him,” Tony offers. “Let’s clean you up first okay?”

Steve nods and he allows Tony to pull him to his feet. He staggers, relying on Tony to hold him upright. Tony eyes him closely, first starting from his tear-streaked face and all the way down to his bloodied thighs. There was so much blood. It couldn’t be normal.

“Honey, you feeling okay?” It’s a stupid question to ask. Of course Steve wasn’t okay. He just lost a baby.

“I need to lie down,” Steve responds. His eyes travel down to the floor, widening at the sight of the blood. “Tony! Oh my God. There’s so much. Tony, there’s so much.”

“I know, I know. Just don’t look at it. I’m gonna get you in the shower okay?”

Steve whimpers when Tony gently helps him out of his ruined sweatpants. Tony bunches them up and tosses them in the corner of the room. The rest of the room goes ignored; Steve needs to be taken care of first.

Tony is careful when he does get Steve into the shower. The water is tinged pink when it mixes with the blood, it’s an unsettling sight, but nothing compared to what he had walked into before.

He ignores the tainted water and gently scrubs Steve’s body clean. Steve is still sobbing, the painful sounds echoing in the showers walls. Tony works quickly to get him clean, not wanting him to remain any longer than he needs to in this room.

Tony shuts off the water and grabs a towel, wrapping it around Steve’s waist and helping him out of the shower. Steve’s eyes are wandering around the room, a choked sob escaping him when he sees the blood.

“T-Tony…”

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of it.”

He shuts the door behind them and leads Steve over to the bed. He puts aside the room he needs to clean up for the time being, focusing instead on getting his husband dressed and comfortable. Steve has stopped sobbing now that he’s lying down, but Tony doesn’t miss the way his eyes continue to fill with tears.

Tony makes sure his husband is comfortable before leaving to check on their son and call Steve’s doctor. He doesn’t make it very far and he stops outside the room, leaning against the closed door and letting the back of his head hit it with a soft thud. His eyes burn from the tears he’s been trying to hold back.

Now that he’s alone, those tears run freely down his face. A choked sob escapes him and he buries his face with both hands. It’s a struggle to remain standing, his legs give out and he slides down to the floor. He tries to keep his cries to himself, but the pain is unlike anything he’s ever experienced.

His baby was gone. The life he and his husband created out of love was gone, stolen from them in an instant. It wasn’t fair.

Tony wraps both arms around himself, trying to bring some sort of comfort from the excruciating pain. He can’t imagine what Steve was going through. Steve was the one who had to experience this tragedy from another level. He was the one who carried and nourished their child. He was the one who had to suffer losing the baby.

“Daddy!”

At the sound of the familiar voice, Tony is scrambling to his feet and quickly wiping his tears. He takes a deep breath to compose himself before facing his son.

Peter is still on the couch when Tony enters the living room. He turns away from the screen when he hears his daddy come on, dark eyes lighting up and a smile appearing over his face.

“Daddy, can we watch the movie now?” Peter asks.

“Uh yeah, kiddo. Just give me a minute okay? I have to help papa with something,” Tony replies, hating how broken his voice sounds. It’s obvious Peter has picked up on the saddened tone.

“Daddy, what’s wrong? Where’s Papa?”

“He’s in bed right now. He doesn’t feel very good.”

“Is the baby making him sick again?”

A lump forms in Tony’s throat and fresh tears gather in his eyes. “Y-yeah. He needs to stay in bed okay? Just stay out here and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay. I love you, daddy.”

“I love you, too.”

With Peter distracted with the movie, Tony returns back to the bedroom. He finds Steve still in bed, staring blankly at the wall, tears rolling down his face. Tony has never seen him so broken.

“Honey?” Tony lays a hand over Steve’s shoulder. “Just rest okay? I’m gonna schedule you an appointment for tomorrow. Are you in any pain?”

Steve doesn’t respond, not that Tony was expecting him to. Tony sighs heavily and leans down to kiss him on the head, then he gives him some space.

All he wants to do is curl up beside his husband and hug him close, but he’s reminded of the bathroom he needs to clean.

There is a hesitation to enter the bathroom. He wishes he could nail the door shut and they pretend the room was never there. It’s difficult to see the blood, but the smell is far worse. The metallic scent lingers over everything. It makes Tony’s stomach churn.

He takes small, cautious steps toward the toilet. He already knows what he’s going to find, but it steals his breath away when he glances down in the bowl. The bloodied clump of cells will forever be burned into his mind. He wishes he didn’t have to see this; wishes he didn’t have to clean up his child’s remains. This was all wrong.

Tony steps back, no longer able to stand the sight. A sob builds in his throat and he doesn’t hold back this time. He cries long and hard, wishing that he could’ve done something to prevent this. He wonders what he did to deserve this kind of pain.

He doesn’t blame Steve for their loss. He blames himself. He should’ve done more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve decided to try and finish my WIPs and this one was on the list. I’m trying to get inspiration for all of my work and sometimes it’s difficult for me. Thank you all for being so patient and supportive! I love you all!

There was nothing that could be done.

The doctor’s words ring loudly in his ears, but Steve can’t bring himself to listen to them. He glances down at his lap, one hand wrapping around his belly. It tightens painfully, pulling a gasp from his lips. Tony’s taking his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

It’s not enough.

Steve wants to go home. He wants to be with his son and curl up with him on the sofa to watch the movie they never got to finish. But the bleeding and intense cramping was alarming and couldn’t be ignored. It was Tony who dragged him to the emergency room. Steve didn’t blame him for caring so much.

The doctor isn’t his usual doctor, doesn’t even come close, but he would have to do. Steve doesn’t even look up at him when he mentions getting Steve something for pain. It wouldn’t matter. Nothing could truly take away the pain he was feeling.

He’s left alone when the doctor leaves to set up an ultrasound. Steve tips his head back, a shaky breath leaving him when tears threaten to fall. He still has one hand over his belly, clutching what was left of the small bump.

Tony is sitting in the chair beside him, oddly quiet now that they were alone. Just a few minutes ago he had been asking the doctor all sorts of questions. He was determined to know the reason behind the miscarriage, but unfortunately he was left with none.

“I did this,” Steve says, his voice quiet. Tony stil hears him and he gets up from the chair, moving to sit on the bed. Steve lifts his head when he feels the bed dip. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Tony takes Steve’s hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. “It’s not your fault.”

“I should’ve paid more attention. Something was wrong and I ignored all the signs. I should’ve seen a doctor sooner…”

“Honey, there was nothing you could’ve done. You heard what he said-”

“It’s not fair. I did everything right. I made sure I ate healthy, got plenty of sleep. I never missed any of my vitamins. Why…Tony, why? What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. These things just happen.”

“It’s not fair.” Steve’s eyes fill with tears and he wipes at them angrily. “I wanted that baby. I wanted that baby so much.”

“I know. We all did. Sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Tony’s own eyes shine with tears, but he holds back, not wanting to break when Steve was already broken. He had to be strong.

“I just want to go home.”

“We will soon.”

* * *

Steve didn’t know why he believed that something would show up on the screen once the technician pressed the transducer to his belly. His entire focus is on the screen. He can’t bring himself to look away, a part of him hoping he’d see the tiny form in the center.

But when he’s greeted with nothing, his heart shatters and a choked sob escapes him. Tony’s taking his hand, the gentle squeeze a reminder that he was still there, that he was always going to be.

There’s no remaining tissue in his uterus. Everything had been passed. His baby was gone.

It’s hours later when he’s free to go. There wasn’t anything that could be done for him. All he could do was go home and rest.

The drive home is silent. Steve keeps his eyes toward the window, tears rolling down his face as he cries silently. He still has one hand over his belly, wishing his child was still growing there. He lets out a small sob, the sound capturing Tony’s attention.

“Steve,” Tony says softly, reaching out with his free hand to take Steve’s. “Honey, I’m sorry.”

Steve sniffs and wipes his tears away. He turns away from the window and tips his head back against the seat, his eyes squeezing shut. He grips Tony’s hand tightly.

Tony doesn’t say anything else. He honestly doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say to cheer his husband up.

They’ve never experienced something like this before. They had been lucky when it came to Peter. The pregnancy had its uncomfortable moments like all do, but at the end of it all they were blessed with a healthy, baby boy.

And now they had to tell their son the truth. Tony didn’t know how they were going to do it.

Tony makes sure Steve is comfortable before leaving the apartment and making his way downstairs to Natasha’s. The first thing she does when she greets him is pull him into a hug. Tears gather in Tony’s eyes but he refuses to let them fall. He had to be strong.

“How is he?” She asks once they’ve broken apart and stepped inside her apartment.

“Not good,” Tony replies honestly. His eyes drift to the little boy passed out on the couch. “How’d he do? Good, I hope.”

“Always.” Natasha smiles softly. Her smile quickly falters. “I didn’t say anything to him. He asked a few times but it’s not my place to tell him. He’s going to take it hard.”

Tony sighs. “I know. I honestly haven’t figured out how the hell to do it.”

“It’ll be okay.” Natasha places a hand over Tony’s shoulder and rubs the area soothingly. “We’re here for you.”

“Thank you. I better get him home and check on Steve. I’ll keep you and everyone else updated.”

Tony crosses the room to get the couch. Peter is curled up under a blanket and sleeping peacefully. Tony almost doesn’t want to wake him. Tony pulls off the blanket and lifts his son with a small grunt. Peter stirs and his eyes flutter, only to shut again. He wraps his small arms around Tony’s neck.

“Daddy?” Peter mumbles into the crook of Tony’s neck.

“Yeah, kiddo, it’s me. Are you ready to go home?”

Peter nods. “I missed you and papa and the baby.”

Tony’s heart sinks at those words.

“We missed you too,” he tells his son. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

They wait until the following morning to tell Peter the truth. Tony is the first one up; he didn’t get any sleep last night, not that he was expecting to after the events of the previous day. He wasn’t sure if he'd ever be able to sleep again. All he could think about was the life they lost and the what ifs.

There was no point in kicking himself for doing something differently. It wasn’t like they could have prevented Steve from miscarrying. It was one of those things that couldn't be stopped, no matter how hard Tony wishes it was.

Tony prepares a pot of coffee and cleans up around the kitchen while he waits. The whole time his thoughts are swirling. He doesn’t have a clue as to how they’re supposed to tell their son that his sibling was gone. It wasn’t a conversation Tony pictured himself ever needing to have. They were supposed to have that baby and be happy.

A choked sob escapes him at the thought. The pain was still fresh and appeared like it wasn’t going away anytime soon. It probably never would. It would always be there.

Tony grips the edge of the sink, his knuckles nearly white from how hard he’s gripping the surface. His shoulders sag and his head hangs between them. The tears he’s been holding back can no longer be contained and they spill from his eyes, running down his face and creating wet tracks along his cheeks. His shoulders shake with each sob that rips through him.

He flinches when strong arms wrap around him. The touch is familiar and comforting that Tony can’t help but lean into it. Steve rests his chin on Tony’s shoulder and holds him tighter.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers. Tony releases another sob, the sound bringing tears to Steve’s eyes. Even though he was told not to blame himself for their loss, Steve can’t help but point the finger at himself. His body was supposed to care and protect that little life, and yet it somehow betrayed him and took it instead.

Tony sniffs and straightens up, forcing Steve to pull back. He turns so that he can face Steve. “It’s not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for this.”

“Maybe I should’ve done more-”

“You did everything you could. Steve-” Tony quickly takes his husband's hands. “-you did everything right. It’s not your fault. And don’t think for a second that I blame you because I don’t. These things happen. But God does it hurt. It hurts so fucking much.”

More tears are running down Steve’s face now. He never thought he’d ever have to experience the pain that came with losing a child. It wasn’t fair that this happened. It wasn’t fair that the baby they loved was gone.

“I don’t know what to do,” Steve admits. “We still have to tell Peter and-and…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We can do this. It’s going to suck, believe me, but he deserves to know.”

“I know! God, Tony it’s not like we’re telling him his dog ran away or something. He lost a sibling! A sibling he was so excited for. How do we tell him that?”

“Steve, calm down. Hey, come here.” Tony pulls Steve close again. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Steve nods his head in response, but Tony can still pick up on his hesitancy. He doesn’t blame him. He barely even believes his own words.

They break apart when the sound of little feet padding against the floor captures their attention. Steve turns away quickly, using the bit of dishes left over in the sink to distract himself from the little boy coming into the kitchen. He doesn’t want his son to see him with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, kiddo!” Tony greets, doing his best to hide any sadness from his tone. Peter mumbles some kind of response and sluggishly moves toward the island, pulling back one of the stools and plopping down in it. Tony chuckles at his son’s behavior. Peter was never a morning person. “How’d you sleep?” Tony asks and he comes over to properly greet his son with a kiss.

Peter mumbles again and folds his arms over the island and rests his head on them. “Daddy, can you make more pancakes again?”

“Sure! Whatever you want. Maybe chocolate chip this time?”

“Yeah!” Peter lifts his head and exclaims. “Lots and lots of chocolate chips!”

“Okay,” Tony chuckles again and ruffles his son’s messy hair.

“Papa, we get chocolate chip pancakes!” Peter cries in delight.

Steve still has his back turned. “Y-yeah,” he replies and he winces from how broken he sounds. He clears his throat and continues with the dishes. “Daddy makes good pancakes, huh?”

“Yeah! Hey, Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we watch our movie again since you were sick and had to go to the hospital?”

The dish in Steve’s hand slips and clunks loudly against the sink. He forgets about the dishes, his mind entirely on yesterday’s events. He screams at himself to reply to his son, but he can’t find his voice. The tears are back, threatening to fall. He tries to hold them back.

“Papa?” Peter’s quiet voice reaches his ears. “Papa, are you okay?”

Steve nods. He takes a breath to calm himself, hating how shaky it comes out. “F-fine, bud.”

Steve hears the stool scrap against the floor and little feet make their way toward him. Small arms are wrapping around his waist, and that’s when Steve loses his composure. His whole body wracks with each sob he releases. The tears don’t stop.

Peter pulls away with a frown.“Papa, what’s wrong?”

Steve doesn’t respond, and instead he’s spinning around and scooping his son into his arms. He holds Peter close. “I-I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Papa.” Peter hugs Steve tightly. He pulls away and gets a good look at his papa’s face, frowning at what he sees. “Why are you so sad?” he asks, reaching out to cup Steve’s cheek.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony comes over and places a hand over his son’s back. “Papa and I need to tell you something. Go wait in the living room for us okay?”

“Okay.” Peter nods.

Steve gives him another hug before setting him down. Peter runs off to the living room. Tony waits until he’s out of earshot before turning back to Steve.

“We have to tell him. He already knows something’s wrong.”

“I know.” Steve cranes his neck to make sure his son was where he was supposed to be, then he directs his attention back on his husband. “I don’t know how. This isn’t fair, Tony. This isn’t fair.”

“I know, I know. But we’ll be okay. We’ll get through this.”

They take a few moments to gather themselves before joining Peter in the living room. Peter had obviously grown tired of waiting because he’s put the tv on and is engrossed in the cartoon. He looks away from the screen when his parents enter the room.

“Am I in trouble?” Peter asks, and his bottom lip juts out.

“No, Petey, you’re not,” Steve assures with a soft smile. He joins Peter on the couch and wraps an arm around him, bringing him close and pressing his lips to his son’s messy hair.

Tony takes the spot on the other side of his son. He shares a look with Steve, getting a nod of approval. Tony lets out a heavy sigh and reaches for his son’s hand.

“Pete, we have something to tell you.”

Peter frowns at those words. “Is it bad? Are you going on another mission?” He gasps suddenly. “Can I come, too! I want to fight bad guys!”

“No, nothing like that,” Tony says and Peter’s shoulders sag in disappointment. “Something...something very sad has happened....”

When Peter doesn’t say anything, Tony continues.

“The baby…” Tony pauses, unable to form the right words. He shares another look with Steve, silently pleading for him to take over. But he can’t let Steve do that. It wouldn’t be right. Steve was suffering with so much already. “The baby...the baby was…”

“Petey,” Steve takes over and their son turns toward him. “Remember how we talked about the baby growing in my tummy?”

“Yeah!” Peter nods at the memory. “It’s so tiny like a little seed and it’s going to get bigger and bigger until it’s big enough to come out!”

“That’s right. The reason I went to the hospital yesterday was because there was something wrong with the baby. It stopped growing.”

Peter gasps, brown eyes going wide. “Why! Was the baby sick? Is the baby better now?”

Steve shakes his head and reaches out to brush away the brown curls in his son’s face. “The baby stopped growing because it...died.”

“It died! No! Why did it die!”

“Whoa, whoa. Kiddo-” Tony tries to calm his son, only for Peter to push him away.

“No! The baby can’t die! It was supposed to grow and be my brother!”

Steve steps in next to offer support, but Peter pushes him away too. Peter jumps off of the couch and runs out of the room and up the stairs. A door slams.

Steve lets out a sigh and tips his head back against the couch. “That went well.”

“I’ll handle it,” Tony says and he rises to his feet. He leans down to peck Steve on the head, then he makes his way up the stairs and toward his son’s bedroom.

The door is locked and Tony lets out a sigh. He knocks on the door once. “Peter, open up. Come on, kiddo, let me in.”

“Go away!” Peter screams from the other side of the door.

Tony sighs again and rests his head against the door. “Pete, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to find out. We didn’t know how else to tell you. Can you let me in please?”

“No! Go away!”

“Peter, talk to me. We need to work this out.”

There’s a moment of silence before the lock clicks and the door opens. Sad, brown eyes are staring up at Tony. It’s a heartbreaking sight.

“Go away.” Peter tries to push his father out of the doorway.

“I just want to talk.”

Peter huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “I don't want to talk. I just want my brother back!”

“Hey, come here.” Tony opens his arms, smiling softly when Peter accepts the embrace and allows Tony to pick him up. Tony takes him back into the room and gently lowers himself down on the bed. Peter keeps his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and rests his head on his shoulder.

“Daddy?” Peter asks.

“Hmm?” Tony hums.

“How come the baby died?”

“I don’t know,” Tony sighs. “Sometimes these things happen and we don’t know why. But it’s no one’s fault okay?”

Peter nods his head. “Daddy, can I get another baby brother? One that will grow in Papa’s tummy?”

“We’ll see okay? Papa needs to get better first. He’s really sad about the baby. Make sure you give him a lot of hugs and kisses. He’s going to need them.”

Peter nods his head again and pulls away so that their eyes can meet. “I’ll give him so many kisses! I don’t like seeing Papa so sad.”

“Me, either. It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get through this. Do you know why?”

“Hmm…” Peter thinks it’s over. “Because we’re super strong!” He exclaims.

Tony chuckles. “That’s right.”

Peter hugs Tony tightly. “I love you, Daddy. I’ll give you lots and lots of kisses too.”

Tony smiles when Peter follows through with his promise and places kisses along his face.

“Where’s my kisses?” Comes a familiar voice and both Peter and Tony glance up.

“Papa!” Peter cries and jumps out of Tony’s lap to get to Steve. He giggles when he’s lifted up and wrapped in a big hug. “Papa, you get lots and lots of kisses too!”

“I do?”

“Yeah! I’ll give you way more than Daddy!”

Steve chuckles. “I think you need to share, Petey.”

Peter giggles and gives Steve a big, wet kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Papa. And guess what?”

“What?”

“We’re going to get through this.”

“We are?”

“Yeah. Because we’re super strong!”

Steve smiles and holds Peter close. “Yeah, baby. We are super strong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little family is going to get their happy ending. They deserve it after all of this. Thank you so much for reading! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Another try.

A second chance.

Steve had decided long ago that he didn’t want one. He couldn’t imagine them trying again just to have a repeat. Losing their child had crushed him, made him believe he had done something wrong. Tony had to remind him countless times that it was no one's fault, and maybe that was true, but Steve always pinned the blame on himself.

It took him a while to realize that he wasn’t at fault for their loss, and during that time he made the decision to stop trying. He didn’t want to lose another and deal with the pain he still struggled with. It was a pain he couldn’t describe even if he wanted to. He wished it on no one. Not even his greatest enemies.

He had accepted that one child was all they were getting, and that was enough. Peter was their pride and joy. But a big family was something Steve wanted.

Tony had made it clear that he was on board with whatever decision Steve made. The last thing he wanted to do was push. It took time for Steve to stop blaming himself; Tony had to remind him every day that he had nothing to do with their loss.

It was hard on both of them, but they were strong, just like Tony said they were.

Peter stopped talking about the incident. For months it had been a topic in every one of their conversations. Peter was always trying to find a way to talk about the baby brother he never got to have. It was difficult at first to address any questions he had, especially for Steve, but they managed to find the strength to talk. Communication was key.

The support of their friends was exactly what they needed during that tough time. Sam and Bucky were always looking for ways to take Peter out of the house and distract him while Natasha comforted Steve with long talks. Tony grieved the only way he knew how.

His lab was always a distraction, his go to when he couldn’t wrap his mind around the curves life threw at him. He had Bruce to work alongside him. Sometimes they wouldn’t emerge for hours, and though some might say it was an issue, for Tony it was his time to focus on something else.

It’s a little over a year when they decide to give it another try. Steve had been hesitant at first, and honestly he had every right to be. He was the one who experienced the severe trauma and guilt from the loss. But time and support had aided in his healing. He was never going to fully heal from the experience, but he had to try and move on.

Luck had been on their side; they’re pregnant again and so far this pregnancy had been going smoothly. The nausea reared its ugly head and the fatigue didn’t hesitate to make itself known, but that was the norm and didn’t raise any questions.

Then when Steve started to show, they couldn’t help but get their hopes up. There was still some hesitation but they held on and continued to do so. It paid off because soon Steve was entering his second trimester. They made it through the difficult part.

It was a boy.

Peter had been thrilled when he learned the baby was a boy; he was finally getting the little brother he always wanted, and it was obvious from the smile he wore and the glint in his eye that he was happy. Steve and Tony were, too. Maybe even more so than their son.

Their second chance was coming true.

* * *

Tony finds Steve where he always is these days-curled up on the sofa with Peter snuggled up beside him. Tony smiles at the sight.

He moves quietly until he’s standing near them and he reaches down to adjust the blanket that has slipped off around them. His eyes immediately travel to his husband’s protruding middle and his smile grows brighter.

Any day now they would be welcoming their little Harley.

Tony drops down to one knee so that he’s at eye level with the bump. He places both hands over Steve’s belly, feeling his son squirming within.

“It’s getting kinda cramped in there, huh?” Tony chuckles softly. “Almost there, kiddo. Your Papa, big brother, and I can’t wait to meet you.”

Harley kicks in response. Tony rests his head over the bump and rubs the area with one hand. “We’re so excited. You don’t know how much you being here means to us. We love you so much. And I promise I’m going to be a good dad. Just ask your big brother.”

Harley kicks again and rolls, no doubt searching for a more comfortable position. Tony pulls back, chuckling at the way Steve’s stomach morphes with each movement from their son.

“I love you.” Tony ducks down to press a kiss to Steve’s belly. He peers up when fingers brush through his hair and he smiles at the blue eyes staring down at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Steve smiles. “So you’re the reason why he’s awake?”

Tony gives a small shrug in response. “Couldn’t help it. How are you feeling?”

“Tired, mostly. Almost there.”

“Yeah. It’s crazy, huh?”

“It’s...amazing. We get this,” Steve says and he places his hand over the spot where their son was currently kicking.

“Yeah.” Tony nods with a smile. His eyes flicker in the direction of their oldest son and he stretches a hand out to softly caress Peter’s face. Peter stirs and his dark eyes flutter open.

“Daddy?” Peter sits up and rubs at his eyes.

“Hey, Pete. It’s time for bed. You and Papa fell asleep on the couch again.”

“I like sleeping next to Papa and Harley.” Peter lies back against Steve’s side, giggling when Steve ruffles his hair.

“Come on, Petey. Bed time.” Steve shifts in his seat, grunting softly when he struggles to get up. Tony rises to his feet and offers Steve his hand.

“Just a few more weeks,” Tony assures when he catches the wince across his husband’s face.

“I know,” Steve groans and rubs at his lower back. “Kind of hoping he comes soon.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Tony teases with a wink, then he turns toward his son and scoops him into his arms. “Time for bed, squirt.”

Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and rests his head over his shoulder. Tony takes Peter to his room and tucks him into bed.

“Night, Pete,” Tony says and leans down to kiss his son’s head. Peter smiles and cuddles with his favorite bear.

“Daddy?” Peter sits up and hugs his bear close. “We really get to keep this baby, right?”

“Of course. Pretty soon your brother is going to be here.”

“Okay. I really want him to stay forever and ever and ever and ever-”

“Okay,” Tony chuckles and he gently pushes his son back. “Go to sleep.”

Peter yawns and his eyes fall shut. Tony gives him another kiss before leaving the room and shutting the light off on his way out.

Steve is already in bed and on the verge of falling asleep. Tony joins him, spooning up right behind him and wrapping an arm around him, his hand splayed over the large bump. The activity from their son has died down; Harly was asleep.

He’s not the only one. Steve is snuggled up against the large pillow he’s been sleeping with for the past few months. Tony is careful not to wake him when he gently rubs small circles over Steve’s belly.

“I love you,” he whispers. Those three words are meant for both his husband and son.

* * *

Steve collapses back, chest rising and falling rapidly, heavy pants leaving his lips. His hair is disheveled and his skin is flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat. His body aches; it’s drained and all he can think about is sleep.

But then the loud wail reaches his ears and he finds the strength to lift his head. A smile forms on his face at the sight of his son. Harley is gently placed on his chest, covered in blood and other fluids, but he’s absolutely perfect.

His hair is sticky and matted down, but Steve can still recognize the light shade; the Stark genes didn’t come through this time around. But then his son is opening his eyes and they resemble his own.

Steve stares down at his son in awe, completely mesmerized by his presence.

“Hi,” Steve coos softly. Their eyes meet for the first time and Steve’s heart flutters with love and joy for the little boy in his arms. “You’re here. You’re finally here.”

“He’s beautiful,” Tony says from his spot beside Steve. He leans down to press a kiss to Steve’s head. “I’m so proud of you, honey.”

Harley is taken away to be cleaned up and looked over. He’s given a clean bill of health and swaddled in a blanket and a hat is placed over his head. Harley is placed back in Steve’s arms, and Steve brings his son close, cuddling him against his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispers while he strokes a finger along Harley’s pink cheek.

“He looks a lot like you,” Tony smiles and he reaches out to place a hand over the top of his son’s head. “You did it, Steve. And look, he’s here and he’s healthy.”

“He’s perfect.” Steve’s eyes fill with tears and a few roll down his face. He had been emotional on the day he had his firstborn too, but these tears were not just for happiness, they were also tears of relief. He had another son, a healthy, baby boy that was his to love and cherish. He wasn’t going to lose this one.

“Do you want me to get Pete?” Tony’s question snaps Steve from his thoughts and he nods his head in response. Tony presses another kiss to his head then he’s leaving the room to get their oldest son.

Peter’s eyes are wide and bright when he enters the room and sees his baby brother for the first time.

“Come on, daddy!” Peter cries and tugs on his father’s hand, urging him to hurry up. Tony chuckles and leads his son to the bed. Peter is lifted up and placed down beside Steve. “Papa, he’s here! Look!” Peter points excitedly at his sleeping brother.

“Yeah, Petey,” Steve smiles. “Do you want to hold him?”

Peter nods his head and opens his arms when he’s instructed to. Harley is carefully placed in his arms. He’s tiny and a little wiggly, but Peter loves him anyway.

“He’s so little, Papa!” Peter giggles and pokes at his brother’s tiny fingers. Those same fingers wrap around one of his own and Peter gasps, eyes going wide and head snapping up to peer up at his papa’s smiling face. “He held my finger! Papa, look! I think he likes me!”

Steve chuckles. “He loves you, Petey. You’re his big, strong brother.”

Peter smiles. “Yeah. And I’m gonna love him forever and ever and ever and ever!”

Harley wiggles again for a moment, then he’s relaxing and opening his eyes, locking them with brown ones. He frowns at the unfamiliar face staring down at him.

“You’re silly,” Peter giggles. “I’m gonna give you a kiss.”

Peter follows through and ducks his head down to give his brother a big kiss on the head.

“Papa?” Peter asks, peering up at Steve again. “Do we get to keep him forever?”

Steve smiles softly at his son. “Yeah, baby. We get to keep him forever.”

“Yay! I really love him and I want to hold him all the time and I want to play and eat cookies and-”

“Okay, kiddo,” Tony quickly steps in to silence his son’s rambling. “I think it’s time to let him sleep, hmm? He had a busy day.”

Peter sighs sadly. “Okay,” he says. Before he can give his brother back, he gives him another kiss. “I love you.”

It’s not long before Steve has both of his children close and drifting off to sleep. He glances down at both of their sleeping faces, a smile forming at the sight. He loved his family. They were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking this one out with me! I’m happy to have finally finished it. I love my readers! You guys are awesome! Now off to write some more! ❤️


End file.
